Dishonest
by Cake1
Summary: It wasn't him. He'd never plan something so dishonest and twisted. Yet, here he was...... he bit his lip, reminiscing on the past thirty minutes. Troypay and Tryan. oneshot.


It was never his intention. He'd never plan something so dishonest and twisted. Yet here he was, his fingertips excitedly running over taut skin, her curves causing his breath to catch in his throat. She frantically yanked on his belt with one hand, soon realising it was already undone, and using her other hand to tease him through his jeans.

"Sharpay…" He whimpered, digging his fingertips slightly into her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you came back to me, Troy." She breathed back. She kissed his neck, and started to make her way down his chest, sucking and nipping at his skin.

He bit his lip, reminiscing on the past thirty minutes.

_------------_

_"Get out!" Sharpay shouted, tears falling. "Just get out!"_

_"Shar, I…"_

_"Get OUT!" She screamed. "And don't even think about coming back!"_

_Troy wanted to protest; however he hesitated, and as a pink stiletto flew towards his head, he decided to obey Sharpay after all._

_He slammed her bedroom door behind him, and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. Across the hallway, the disruption had caused a confused Ryan to emerge from his room._

_"Troy!" He cleared his throat. "She have another mood swing?"_

_"Uh huh." Troy rolled his eyes. "I got the shoe treatment this time."_

_"Ouch." Ryan laughed. "Come and sit in with me."_

_--------------------------_

When she'd get her mood swings, Ryan always took him in. If anyone understood her mood swings, it was Ryan.

Troy was horizontal now, naked and on his back on Sharpay's bed. She was in just her bra and panties, she straddled him and started to grind her hips. Troy reached up to remove her bra, but she pinned his arms to the bed by his wrists.

"Shar!" Troy groaned. "You're such a tease."

----------------------

"_Sometimes I almost wanna do things to annoy her on purpose." Troy laughed. "She gets worked up SO easily."_

"_She does." Ryan laughed in agreement. _

"_Tomorrow it's gonna be like, 'Oh, Sharpay, how unfortunate you caught me innocently groping Taylor's ass.'"_

"_Dude." Ryan laughed again. "Don't grope Taylor."_

"_Sure." Troy nodded. "Can't have Mr Evans getting jealous."_

"_Jealous?" Ryan snorted. "Of who? You? Or Taylor?"_

"_Taylor, obviously."_

"_Full of shit, Bolton." Ryan pushed Troy, who fell back onto his bed. He smirked to himself. "How typical. You think just because I'm gay that I automatically have a crush on you?" Ryan approached his bed. "When actually, you're just scared."_

"_Scared of what, exactly?" Troy smirked as he sat up, looking up at Ryan. He widened his eyes in alarm as Ryan straddled his lap._

"_You're scared of feeling something."_

------------------

Sharpay smirked as Troy entered her. She was underneath Troy now, but she soon flipped over so she was once again on top of him. She grinded her hips, slowly at first, working her way up to a hard, fast grind.

Troy was soon at the brink - right where she wanted him. She slowed her hips down again, causing him to cry out in frustration. He flipped her onto her back, before thrusting into her. She screamed out.

---------------

_"Get the fuck off of me, Ryan." Troy said in a low voice, without moving._

_"Proving my point." Ryan smirked almost evilly, as Troy gulped, a small sweat starting to dampen his forehead._

_"I mean it." Troy growled again, his voice audibly trembling._

_"No you don't." Ryan laughed. He push Troy down onto the bed, and pinned his wrists down. He slowly met Troy's hips with his own, and leaned down to meet Troy's face, inches away from his own. "Go on then. Stop me."_

_Ryan smirked at Troy's lack of response, except for the vague gurgling noises coming from his mouth, and his eyes shifting nervously._

_"Just think how mad Sharpay would be if she witnessed this." Ryan whispered, as he leaned in further, and pressed his lips against Troy's. Troy stubbornly stiffened his mouth at first, before giving up completely, and sinking into Ryan and grasping his face, once Ryan had released his wrists._

_------------------_

As Sharpay rode out the last of her orgasm, Troy lay on her bed, staring into space. What had he just done? He should never have walked back into Sharpay's room after what happened just previously. He was a bad man. But a satisfied man. With a satisfied, panting blonde lay next to him.

"Troy." She exhaled. "Wow." She giggled. "What got you so pumped up, huh? Our fight?"

"Sure. What else?"

------------------------

_Ryan smiled to himself against Troy's lips. Oh… now he felt like some kind of sexual predator. But the hungrier Troy's kiss got, the less guilty Ryan felt._

"_Scared, huh?" Troy panted as he came up for air._

"_Well, I've been proved wrong."_

_Ryan ran his hands down Troy's chest, and immediately found his belt. He pulled it undone, before being stopped by Troy. _

_Troy said nothing. He flipped Ryan onto his back, and moved his head down to Ryan's hips. He pushed his shirt up slightly, and kissed the flesh just above his jeans. During which, he worked on removing those jeans, along with the boxers underneath. He took a deep breath when he stared down at Ryan. _

_------------------------_

All Troy wanted to do was leave. But he couldn't.

"Were you hanging out with Ryan again?" Sharpay asked Troy. Troy's breath caught in his throat.

"Uh…. Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I thought so. It's just you smell of him. It's a little weird." She laughed.

"Yeah…." Troy nervously laughed. "That would be weird for you."

---------------------------

_Ryan couldn't believe what Troy Bolton was doing to him. And how absolutely amazing it felt. His felt hips involuntarily thrust, and he clenched his eyes shut as excitement, hormones, passion, all built up behind a barrier which Troy would destroy any second. _

_For Troy, this was a strange experience. He knew how it felt to receive what he was doing to Ryan, but until now, not how it felt to do it himself. He quite enjoyed it, he thought to himself, he felt very in control, and knowing that he was causing Ryan's sweating, panting, trembling… that felt amazing._

_Despite this, the part that he was dreading eventually came. When Ryan exploded into Troy's mouth, he let out a throaty, but quiet, groan, and Troy immediately swallowed. He reckoned it wasn't as bad as he anticipated - in the heat of the moment, it was actually almost pleasant. And it being Ryan's…_

_Ryan lay in a heap below Troy. Troy smirked to himself, enjoying what he'd caused, and momentarily enjoying the feeling of naughtiness, before the reality of what he'd just done hit him._

"_Troy, that was amazing." Ryan whimpered._

"_I really should go." He replied, voice trembling. "I… I mean she… I gotta go."_

_Ryan just nodded. He watched Troy scramble to his feet, ruffle his hair a bit, and exit his room._

_Troy made a beeline for the stairs. He thought it was best if he made a swift exit, leaving Sharpay to think he'd left straight away._

_But when he walked past her door, he couldn't do it. He knocked, almost before he realised he'd done it, and he walked in._

_------------------_

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never throw a shoe at you again." Sharpay smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's all good." Troy said quickly. "It's forgotten."

"C'mon." She smiled. "My Mom made dinner."

Troy shuffled his food around his plate - he just couldn't eat - to his left, Sharpay was sat, her hand caressing his thigh, and opposite him, Ryan staring intently at him.

There was no going back - he was a liar and a cheat. He felt sick to his stomach. When did he become this person? It wasn't him.

The thing was, Ryan was like a drug to him. Which is why, after dinner, he made some lame excuse about homework, when he found himself being dragged to Ryan's room by his legs. And the more he tried to give up Ryan, the more he wanted him. And the more he had Ryan, the more he needed him.

It was almost like he was outside of his body, watching it do these things. He was disgusted with himself, but he had no control. He felt incapable of giving either of them up, but one thing he knew - When Sharpay found out, it would not be pretty.


End file.
